


Один вечер

by Vodkyrie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: По заявке "Мерлин, Гарри и Эггзи делают что-то семейное"
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 3





	Один вечер

**Author's Note:**

> После очередного просмотра Кингсман я мечтаю о том, чтобы в каноне фильма после смерти Анвина-старшего Гарри и Мерлин забрали к себе Эггзи и ему не пришлось бы жить в той адской семейке.

Даже у секретных агентов и их координаторов бывают уютные семейные вечера, когда можно сидеть в гостинной на диване с любимым человеком, пить отличный десятилетний виски и смотреть как ваш ребенок возится со щенком мопса.  
— Почему у нас так редко выдаются такие вечера, Хэмиш?  
— Потому что ты трудоголик, Гарри. — Хэмиш легко поцеловал мужа в уголок рта. — И даже появление Гэри это не смогло изменить.  
— Я безнадежен, да?  
— Просто ты настоящий рыцарь, а рыцари не могут спокойно жить, зная, что где-то в мире царит несправедливость.  
— Как поэтично. Это виски пробуждает твой поэтический дар?  
— Это любовь к тебе пробуждает мой поэтический дар. — Мерлин наклонился к Галахаду и коснулся губами мочки его уха. — И не только его, Гарри.  
— Правда? — Харт оглядел Мерлина с головы до ног и облизал губы. — Покажешь мне, что еще я у тебя пробуждаю? Желательно в спальне.  
— С удовольствием. — Мерлин поцеловал Гарри за ухом. — Только сначала уложи спать Гэри.  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь, мой волшебник. — Гарри легко поднялся с дивана и подошел к сыну. — Эггзи, милый, уже поздно. Тебе пора спать.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него снизу-вверх и смешно надул губы, всем своим видом выражая нежелание отправляться в постель.  
— Папа Гарри расскажет тебе сказку, солнышко. — Подал голос с диван Хэмиш и улыбнулся Гэри.  
— Плавда? — Гэри поморщился. В свои пять лет он все еще не всегда выговаривал букву “Р” и его это жутко бесило.  
— Правда. — Харт улыбнулся, взял сына на руки и направился с ним в сторону детской. — Я расскажу тебе любую сказку, какую ты захочешь.  
Мерлин с нежностью смотрел как его муж с осторожностью поднимается по ступенькам и как их сын доверчиво обхватил руками его шею и, кажется, начал засыпать под размеренный шаг отца. Как только они скрылись из виду, Хэмиш тоже поднялся с дивана, потрепал за ухом Джея-Би, убрал бутылку виски в бар, затушил камин, отнес бокалы в мойку. Когда он законичл наводить порядок, Джей-Би уже спал, свернувшись калачиком на том месте, где сидел Эггзи. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить щенка, Мерлин поднял его и, прижимая к груди понес наверх в детскую. У детской Хэмиш остановился, вслушиваясь в голоса своих Гарри и Эггзи.  
— … А когда я вырасту, я стану супергероем как ты, пап? — Мальчик уже засыпал, но свой традиционный вопрос все равно задал.  
— Конечно, дорогой. — Тихо ответил ему Гарри. — Когда ты подрастешь, я научу тебя всему, что знаю, а папа Хэмиш будет присматривать за тобой на миссиях.  
— Скорее бы … — пробормотал Эггзи, окончательно засыпая.  
Мерлин тихо вошел в комнату и положил Джея-Би рядом с сыном. Мальчик, не просыпаясь, притянул к себе щенка и улыбнулся.


End file.
